Secondary characters
Hyunjo and his bullies Hyunjo is the leader of the group of bullies that torment Dongtae and later Byungchul. He is tall and strong, with a violent attitude and almost always scowling, even when smiling. He has two henchmen. The trio used Dongtae as bread shuttle and factotum, and beat him up constantly. When Taebin arrived, they were annoyed by his popularity. Unfortunately for them, X decided to give Taebin a quest to "beat the trash of the school", and this prompted him to make a provocative remark towards them. They bit the bait and Taebin manhandled them without mercy, breaking Hyunjo's arm in the process. When Dongtae became a Dicer, initially they tried to keep business as usual, but the sudden interest of the other classmates on Dongtae resulted in disapproving glares towards Hyunjo, and he decided to replace Dongtae by Byungchul. Things went well for a while, but when Byungchul became a Dicer and Hyunjo tried to pick on him by snatching chunks of his hair, he snapped and sent Hyunjo flying against a wall. He lost consciousness and his second-hand man almost met the same fate. Ironically, Dongtae saved them from Byungchul's wrath. Later after X creates a quest specifically for all the A-Rank Dicers only, one that splits them into 3 teams, attack, defend, and neutral, Hyunjo becomes the prime objective of the first part of the quest for the attack team to injure. Since Dongtae chooses the defense team, ironically, it is Dongtae who comes to Hyunjo's rescue from the other attack team A-Rank Dicers, including the non A-Rank Dicers. After Dongtae successfully defends Hyunjo, Hyunjo now helps Dongtae and refuses to leave his side. Although this is possibly due to fear of the other Dicers rather than a newfound sense of loyalty. They are bullies, but genuine friends. When Hyunjo is knocked out cold by Byungchul, one of the other two shows concern for him and even confronts Byungchul over it. The Bowl-hair Weirdo A bully of another class in the same year as Dongtae and Byungchul, the Bowl-hair Weirdo first appears beating the latter up in episode nine. He is tall and strong, and is completely indifferent to Byungchul's suffering. Ironically, the reason for the bullying was that Byungchul had failed to give them his math answer sheets because Dongtae had stolen then to fulfill a quest. Seeing himself in Byungchul, Dongtae rushed to his aid, knocked Bowl-hair out with one punch and proceeded to thrash all of his friends. Being beaten by a former bread shuttle apparently traumatized Bowl-hair, who couldn't stand the humiliation or the scornful whispers it triggered among his fellow students. He even had nightmares in which he relived the incident. Things changed after Byungchul died. Bowl-hair was one of the first people to arrive at the scene and collected one Die. He seems to have considerable cunning, because he also realized the possibility of amplification, and proceeded to add all points to strength and agility in both of his legs. For some reason, he let his hair grow over his eyes, and for some inexplicable reason, this was enough for Dongtae not to recognize him later. He first uses his new power to kick a ball that had hit him back to its owners. The ball bends the metal goal post before exploding. This enrages Mr No-eyes (see below), and the two end up fighting. Later, Bowl-hair becomes a member of the Class 8 family, though not an underling to No-eyes. By that point, he already has a clear goal to get back at Dongtae, and actively seeks an opportunity. One finally presents itself when X starts the mass quest with Eunju as a goal. He has no interest in the quest, but realizes Dongtae will try to protect her, and uses that to set up their fight by blocking Dongtae's way when he is chasing the hag (see below) that has caught Eunju. They fight, and Bowl-hair has the upper hand initially thanks to having specialized in using his legs, but Dongtae turns the tables by raising his own agility to the limit. Bowl-hair seems to be not only cunning, but also capable of deeper thoughts. He is the first one to remark to Dongtae how Eunju's attitude to Dice is incomprehensible. Still, his personality is quite brutal and incapable of pity or compassion (e.g. towards Byungchul, even after death). He is also consumed by pride, and cannot accept defeat. The Fire Foxes Or the "Three ugly fairies", if you like. They are three girls from another class in Dongtae's year who become Dicers and use their points heavily on their physical traits, becoming very beautiful in the process. This causes the first big commotion in the school after the Dice spread. The dark-haired one is called Miju, but there seems to be no hierarchy among them. Indeed, they act as a team of equals and other than their beauty, they have added points into complementary traits that allow each one to support the other two in quests: the short-haired one is strong, the long-haired one is agile and Miju can see in the dark. However, the three girls have an agenda that involves more than simply becoming beautiful. They want to be the Queen Bees in the entire school, but at a certain point there was one major hurdle in their way: Eunju, who is beautiful and was the most popular despite not being a Dicer. When X issued the mass quest, they saw it as an opportunity to destroy her public image and humiliate her, and decided to act in cahoots with the Class 8 family. They kidnapped Eunju, but the plan ultimately failed. The point of the plan is now moot, since Eunju lost her status due to her insistence in not using Dice. When Dongtae creates the guild, they leave the scene in disdain, remarking that "equality is useless". It may be or may not be intentional on the author's part, but the three seem to illustrate the point that outward beauty cannot hide an ugly soul. When the three are pursuing evil designs, their faces often appear markedly uglier. Category:Character